


Dirty Thoughts in Cheap Motel Rooms

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, look, phone sex for 19.5. Neat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts in Cheap Motel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.5. Things keep going the way they're going, and I may well post-ep the entire season.

Jack calls to check in just after seven o’clock. “Everything going okay?”

“We haven’t been shot,” Mike replies and leans back against the headboard. It clunks against the wall, and he shifts a bit more. “How’s the city?”

“About the same.” There’s a pause. “Lupo with you?”

“He’s headed back to the café for his eighteenth bowl of chili.” Mike runs a hand through his hair and glances at the room door. “I fear tonight.”

“Don’t want to fuck him if he’s full of chili?” Jack’s tone is dirty, the leer translating through the phone with ease.

“Shut up,” Mike says with a laugh. “Like I want to.”

“I think you do,” Jack’s voice drops into a lower register. “Grab his hair, lick into his mouth, try to make him scream.”

Mike can’t talk for a few seconds. “And where did this come from?” He asks after he breathes in.

“I’m a lonely man in a lonely apartment.”

“You’ve got a right hand.”

“But no pretty man to fuck,” Jack chuckles, and it’s dirtier than his tone. “The sacrifices I make for law and order.”

“Yeah,” Mike’s tone is sardonic, “it’s tragic you’re so upstanding.”

“Fuck upstanding. I called to have phone sex.”

“I dunno,” Mike says lazily. “Lupo’s not here, and I wouldn’t want to deprive you.”

“If I wanted to have phone sex with Lupo, I’d call him.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

Jack chuckles again. “Really? What else would you love to see?”

Mike eyes the door again. Lupo had left ten minutes before. He has, at most, twenty, before he walks back in the door. “I’d love to see you try and convince Lupo to have sex with you.”

“I could do it.”

“Big talk.” Mike slides himself down so that he’s lying nearly flat. He slides a hand over his stomach and loosens his belt. “I don’t think you could convince him you’re not a bastard.”

“Guess I’ll stick with you, then. You like when I’m a bastard.”

“As long as you fuck me afterwards, why not?” Mike unbuttons his pants and slides his hand into his underwear. “So, if you can’t convince Lupo to fuck you, how do you want me to fuck Lupo?”

“Slowly,” Jack draws in a breath. “From behind, with his hands on the headboard.”

“Oh?” Mike shifts and works his pants off his hips. The headboard clacks behind him.

“What was that?”

“Headboard,” Mike says. “Which, for the record, doesn’t have any place for Lupo to hold onto.”

“Mine does,” Jack’s voice has dropped considerably, a raw edge running along the end of it.

“So we’d be doing all this at your place?”

“Where else?”

Mike laughs low in his chest. “If I’m fucking him on your bed, where are you?”

“I’m behind you. Guiding you, biting your shoulder.”

Mike presses up against his hand and wraps his fingers around his cock. “Running the show, of course.”

“You’ll scratch down his back,” Jack continues. “And you’ll make him scream.”

“I don’t think he’s a screamer.”

“No?”

“No.” Mike slides his hand up his cock and squeezes just a little. “I think he’s a moaner. Low, probably bites his lip to try and stifle it.”

“Wouldn’t know about that.”

Mike groans as he slides his hand down. “Wish I could have convinced you to come up here.”

“And what excuse could I have possibly used?”

“Who cares?” Mike breathes out hard when Jack hisses in his ear. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” There’s another hiss. “I’m jacking off.”

Mike smiles. “What are you wearing?”

Jack laughs. “Really?”

“Answer,” Mike speeds his hand and thrusts up his hips, “the question.”

“Bare naked. In bed. Picturing you fucking Lupo.”

Mike grunts. “Forget Lupo.”

“You want me to think about fucking you?”

“Yes.”

Jack sighs raggedly. “All right. I’m thinking about it.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m thinking about last week. When you shoved me on the bed and straddled me.”

“Yeah?”

“The way you slid down, really slowly. You yelled when I thrust.”

“God, that was good.” Mike tightens his grip on his cock. “Oh, god.”

“Are you coming, Mike?” Jack’s voice is just above a whisper. “Do you want to come?”

“Nggh.” Mike groans into the phone as he comes in his hand. He goes boneless and listens to Jack breathe on the other end of the line. “God.”

“I try.” Jack’s breathing gets faster, and then he grunts. It’s almost a full minute before he says, “I miss you.” It’s quiet, said just loud enough to be denied.

Mike takes his hand out of his pants and surveys the general damage. “I miss you, too.” He sits up in the bed. “Shit.”

“Everything okay?”

“I just came all over my shirt.”

Jack laughs. “Rinse it out in the sink. Lupo asks questions, tell him you want to be as fresh as possible tomorrow.”

“Had to do it yourself once or twice?”

“I’m just good at thinking on my feet.”

Mike chuckles. He stands and makes his way to the bathroom. “Lupo’s going to be back soon.”

“Taking your shirt off can only help.”

“When hell freezes and I fuck Lupo, I’ll send you pictures.”

“Poster-sized,” Jack responds.

“Sure.”

There’s silence on the phone for a minute. Mike unbuttons his shirt and manages to get it off without making things worse. He fills the sink with water and drops his shirt into it. “One of us has to say goodbye.”

Jack sighs. “I suppose. Night, Mike.”

“Night, Jack.”

It’s another few seconds before Mike disconnects the phone. He stares at his shirt and sits on the toilet to pull off his socks. He adds them to the water and agitates the water with his hands. He looks up when he hears a key in the door.

“Back.” Lupo walks in with a take out box in one hand. “Grabbed you a sandwich.”

“Thanks.” Mike flicks the water off his hands and walks out of the bathroom.

“Washing up for something?”

“Rinsing out my shirt for tomorrow. Didn’t know we’d be staying over.”

Lupo hands Mike the take out box. “That’s not a requirement, is it? I’m used to re-wearing if I have to.”

“Just air it out, and we’re good.” Mike lays on the bed and leans against the headboard. It clacks against the wall. He thinks about Jack as Lupo starts flipping through the television channels.

“I’ll try not to get into trouble tomorrow,” Lupo says. “Get us back to the city by dinner time, hopefully.”

“Appreciate it,” Mike says with a grin.


End file.
